


Melody of the Night

by frankie_franksters



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, rated m because i have anxiety and i don’t know how to judge my own works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_franksters/pseuds/frankie_franksters
Summary: A little girl walked forwards, along the shore of the lake, watching the moon dance and listening to the song. The sand hummed as she took each step, and water ran around her toes, laughing joyfully.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Melody of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> ahsjdgsjfhdhdjdhdkdhd  
> yes  
> uh  
> warning  
> its kinda horror-ish  
> thriller?  
> idkk  
> it has blood  
> and self hatred  
> and seemingly supernatural things
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy

The wind whooshed by, singing a soft melody that rustled with the leaves of big oak trees. The moonlight danced over the water, splashing along the way and playing with the fish lurking below. Twigs snapped and leaves crinkled as animals ran and played, the stars twinkling along. Frogs croaked and crickets chirped, adding to the song of the wind, the dancing of the moonlight, and the twinkling of the stars. 

A little girl walked forwards, along the shore of the lake, watching the moon dance and listening to the song. The sand hummed as she took each step, and water ran around her toes, laughing joyfully. Her silky white hair, flowing with the wind’s song, caught the moon’s attention and the moon asked the girl if she wanted to play with her in the water. The girl shook her head, and she simply watched as nature took its time around her, getting used to her presence. Her pale skin shone bright under the stars, and her blue eyes cast curiosity to the animals that played. White eyelashes blinked the stares of the critters away, as she continued her journey forwards along the shore.

Her hands were stained red, dripping into the sand beneath her, and she put her hands in the water to wash them off. Unlike the water running between her toes, the water danced between her fingers, and carried the red down deep into the water. Little fishes swam up to her hands and created bubbles, bumping their heads against her palms. She sighed and shooed them off. As her reflection popped up in front of her, she cringed. Her mother always said that she had a pretty face, but all she saw was disturbingly pale skin mixed with unnaturally white hair. She stared a bit longer, trying to see what her mother saw, and soon, all she saw was a monster staring back at her. The monster was snarling something ugly, showing off it’s horrid fangs and glaring with crimson red eyes. It was speaking to her, telling her how she was an abomination, a freak, a stupid girl with no hope in the world. She felt her head nod, solemnly, not even realizing she was doing it. The monster snarled once more before calling her vial names. It’s voice slowly faded as the pools around the monster slowly turned into a thick and vibrant red, not unlike its eyes. All the while, the slight splashing of the fish became rapid, the splashes catching her hands and startling her. The sweet melody of the wind turned into crashing instruments, and her hair flapped every which way, uncontrolled. Frogs stopped croaking and crickets stopped chirping, and there were shouts of worry and pain, coming from right before her. 

Looking up from the sickening water, another girl appeared before her, floating above it. Long chestnut hair was turned black by the soaking water dripping through it, and onto her dark brown skin. Her shirt had been torn, and was stained a rusted red through her usually cheerful pink striped shirt. Her posture was slumped over, defeated, and there were cuts forming on her arms and legs that started to bleed into the lake. The moon was whining and the animals were running. Blue eyes filled with tears as she screamed for the girl in the lake, but her pleads fell on deaf ears. Her legs were cold, so cold, and her dress was wet as she tread though the endless water. The body of the girl had fallen into the lake, slowly sinking to the bottom. She swam underneath the water, filling her lungs, and looked desperately around for the girl. There was nothing.

  
She kept looking, but her lungs were burning as she needed  _ air _ . Her head reached the top and started hacking rough coughs as she balanced herself in the water. Her throat  _ burned _ , and she was all too aware of the water that soaked every last bit of her, but she still looked towards the shore. The girl was on a stretcher. Every inch of her body was covered in blood from the lake and it dripped down her hand as water would. She swam haphazardly, disregarding her own body. She swam, and swam but by the time she had reached the shore, the ambulance had left and she was left alone, hair and clothes clinging to her skin, sand catching the wetness of the blood, and her own sobs mixed with the soft melody of the night. 


End file.
